Frozen And Burning
by Queen of the Forseken
Summary: grandes secretos seran revelados de un pasado oculto, la Reina oculto muy bien su pasado pero que pasara cuando este alcanse a sus hijas. ¿Ellas seran capases de enfrentarse a el o perderan en el proceso a saber la verdad? ¿sera su amor tan fuerte para salvarlas?
1. Chapter 1

**Frozen And Burning**

Cuando vi la película de Frozen, tengo que admitir que la final mi mente retorcida empezó a trabajar, y aunque sé que es algo no muy común lo que pensé me fije que al menos no era la única que pensaba así.

Están advertidos, en este fic abra parte de Yuri, incesto, pero no es algo a lo cual temer, solo espero que les guste y que me manden sus comentarios para seguir con esta historia.

En esta historia empezare desde el principio pero he de modificar la historia un poco, por el hecho de que me dio curiosidad el que pasaría si ambas hermanas tuvieran poderes contradictorios.

Elsa es el hielo, sereno y controlativo como su personalidad lo dicta, en cambio Anna tendría el Fuego, impulsivo e impredecible.

Pero aquí cambia por el hecho de que ella descubre su poder en el trascurso que sabe que Elsa tiene poderes de hielo en el baile, es cuando todo su poder sale a flote y el trascurso de la historia se ve alterado y se dará a conocer el origen de sus poderes.

Espero que les guste ya saben espero sus sugerencias y críticas constructivas es verdad me ayudan a continuar.


	2. comienzo

Capítulo I

Era en un reino llamado Arendelle, vivían dos princesas que en esta noche una de ellas no dormía.

**-Elsa, psst, despierta. **Decía la niña mientras había trepado la cama de su hermana y la sacudía un poco.

**-Anna duérmete. **Su hermana mayor solo se acorruco más.

**-No puedo, el cielo está despierto y yo también, así que hay que jugar. **Recitaba dramáticamente la niña mientras posaba una mano sobre su cara y se recostaba arriba de su hermana.

**-Pues juega tú sola. **Dijo la mayor aventando a su hermana al suelo, pero la pequeña no se rendía, y se mordió el labio pensando cómo convencer a su hermana. Sonrió y volvió a trepar arriba de la cama de su hermana y le abrió un poco el ojo.

**-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? **

Ambas rieron, y rápidamente ya estaban bajando las escaleras apresuradamente hacia el salón del trono y pronto Anna le pidió hacer su magia. Jugaron de todo un poco, patinaron hicieron un mueco llamado Olaf que adoraba los abrazos, luego Anna estaba trepando montañas de nieve que creaba Elsa, pero de pronto se resbalo y por accidente le dio en la cabeza a Anna.

He aquí que despierta el poder de Anna, protegiéndola del frio, mas no completamente, ya que un mechón blanco aparece en su cabello, pero el fuego protege fervientemente su corazón para que nada lo penetre.

Rápidamente los padres acuden al llamado de Elsa y la llevan al único lugar donde podrían ayudarles. Al llegar a la gran familia de Trolls el más viejo los atiende y pregunta:

**-¿Sus poderes son de maldición o nacimiento?**

**Rey -De nacimiento, y están creciendo.**

**Troll -Traer a la pequeña, tiene que agradecer que fue solo la cabeza, el corazón es algo muy difícil de modificar, pero la cabeza se puede persuadir. Recomiendo suprimir todo recuerdo de la magia, pero no se preocupen la diversión se quedara.**

**Elsa -Entonces ¿ella no recordara que tengo poderes?**

**Troll -No, pero, ven Elsa, tus poderes tiene algo maravilloso y bello, más tu peor enemigo y tu destrucción será el miedo, tienes que aprender a controlarlo.**

**Rey -Ocultaremos todo por su bien y el bien de Anna.**

El troll volvió a tocar a Anna y noto que su calor corporal era muy elevado para tan poco tiempo de suprimir los recuerdos.

**Troll -Reyna acérquese.**

**Reyna -¿Qué pasa? **Se notaba la angustia en su voz.

**Troll -Tal vez Elsa no sea la única con poderes, Anna ha reaccionado de manera extraña. Si no lo nota, su cuerpo es demasiado caliente.**

**Reyna -Me lo temía. **Una tristeza infinita se presentó en sus ojos.

**Troll -Sé que esconde una verdad acerca de sus dos hijas, pero tiene que saber que solo entre ellas se podrán ayudar para liberarse al final.**

**Reyna -No sabe cuento deseo que sus palabras sean verdad, pero hay otra persona que me dijo lo contrario.**

**Troll -Ten fe en el gran amor que se tiene tus hijas de la una por la otra, muchos lo verán mal, pero al final es lo que las salvara.**

Tras esas palabras, se dirigieron al castillo a cerrar las puertas y ventanas, alejando a Elsa de Anna, lo cual fue un gran error, pero ellos solo pensaba que tal vez era lo mejor para sus hijas, aunque la Reyna sabía la verdad no podía revelarla, porque eso le costaría el amor de su vida y el de sus hijas.

Tras el trascurso de los años, Anna no entendía el alejamiento de Elsa, su rechazo repentino, trataba de entenderla de que tal vez ella estaba creciendo y ya no quería jugar más, pero como la extrañaba le dolía no tenerla ya cerca. Su subconsciente le decía que algo andaba mal, que ella la necesitaba. Sentía un calor abrazador en todo su cuerpo cada vez que necesitaba verla, era como si solo con tenerla cerca se calmara, por ende cada noche salía de su habitación y tocaba la puerta de Elsa solo esperando que al menos esta se acercara para sentirse mejor.

Una noche, antes de que sus padres se fueran de viaje, intento ir con Elsa. Cuando esta intentara salir más fue interceptada por su madre, quien le pidió hablar con ella un momento.

**-Anna, quiero contarte algo, ven conmigo.**

Fueron a su cuarto y la invito a sentarse en la cama junto a ella.

**-Anna, sé que has buscado mucho a tu hermana últimamente, pero tienes que saber que ella necesita su espacio...**

**-Yo lo se madre, pero no puedo evitarlo, algo dentro de mí me dice que este cerca aunque sea pegada de su puerta y me duele su rechazo... Yo sé que le paso algo y por eso se aleja de mí, y tú lo sabes ¿por qué no me dicen que es lo que paso? al menos así entendería porque se alejó he intentaría arreglar las cosas.**

**-Anna...**su vos sonaba afligida y melancólica. **Tienes que ser fuerte por ambas, ella te necesita, pero no es el momento para estar con ella aun... Prométeme que serás valiente por ambas, necesito que tú veles por tu hermana, pero dale su espacio, creme es lo mejor. Tal vez sea demasiado pronto, pero quiero que tengas esto. **Le entrega un collar de oro con una piedra rubí.** Úsalo cuando tú creas conveniente.**

**-Gracias madre... pero no entiendo tus palabras.**

**-Cuando sea el momento he de revelarte toda la verdad, pero en el momento en que lo haga te pediré que seas comprensiva y no me juzgues hija.**

Eso dejo a Anna con más dudas, pero por su madre y por proteger a Elsa haría lo que fuera necesario; aun si eso significara que tendría que alejarse un poco de su hermana por el momento, hasta que su madre le dijera que estaba bien.

Una tragedia le había pasado a los reyes, más en sus últimos momentos, la Reyna vio a quien la había amado.

**-Tu... ¿cómo llegaste a aquí? No deberías estar aquí largo.**

**-Así es, mas no podía perderme tu último día...**

**-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Qué no te vasto con arruinarme a mí, con maldecir a mis hijas?**

**-Ya te diste cuenta de que también tu última hija… bueno ya no hará falta dar más sorpresas, pero bueno eso es lo que se merecen los traidores, al final pagan sus pecados.**

**-Yo los he pagado con mis lágrimas; mi sangre. No he podido ser feliz por tu culpa, he pagado por todo lo que hecho, pero tú fuiste el que me arrebato lo poco que me hacía feliz.**

**-Vivir en la angustia es fatal ¿no? Pensar que en cualquier momento te arrebataran todo sin que puedas hacer nada, ¿No te suena familiar?... tu silencio me lo confirma, pero hay que hablar de ahora, por ejemplo, tus hijas ¿cómo se sentirán al saber la dolorosa verdad?**

**-Si son por tus labios será una tortura, pero ellas son fuertes y su amor es tan grande que eso no las alejara.**

**-Amor; la fuerza más poderosa del mundo, un vil engaño, ahora sabrás lo que es verdadero poder.**

Salto al mar y este empezó a agitarse, hallándose con una tempestuosa tormenta que llevaría al barco a su trágico final.

Pasaron aproximadamente unos meses cuando llego la noticia al reino de Arendelle. El hundimiento del barco donde viajaban los reyes y no encontraron cuerpos, se perdió la esperanza de encontrarlos. Anna fue la única en asistir al funeral, se sentía mas sola que nunca, estaba destrozada, ya no le quedaba nada más que llorar pues le dolía que ni siquiera su única hermana estuviera con ella en ese momento tan doloroso.

Lloro por días completos, se sentía vacía, hueca, como si le hubieran quitado parte de su vida, ya no volvería a consolarse en los brazos de sus padres, ya no le quedaba nada, pues Elsa parecía que solo le era indiferente a su dolor. Se encontraba sola ya en este mundo, mas lo que no sabía era que Elsa moría de ganas por consolarla, correr a sus brazos y decirle que estaba con ella, pero era más grande su dolor de creer que le haría un daño y que estaba mejor sin ella. Más por primera vez en su vida quiso ser egoísta y una noche salió de su habitación, temblorosa, a paso dudoso, acercándose lentamente a la habitación de Anna, tocando lentamente la puerta, como memorizando la forma de está viendo la perilla y escuchado lentamente como esta giraba. Tras la puerta ver la cama y en ella a su adorada hermana, ya no veía la alegría, ya no sentía la calidez al entrar a su cuarto, como si todo allí dentro hubiera muerto. Le dolió en el alma no poder haber estado con ella y lloro de igual manera desconsolada. Sin más, solo se acercó a ella, con temor poso su mano en la mejilla. Sintió calidez, mas no era como antes que le acariciaba le corazón, esta solo le recordaba que estaba viva y lloro por el sufrimiento de su adorada hermana, sufrió porque tal vez ella pudo haber evitado todo esto, y por el amor que le tenía hoy no la dejaría sola, esa noche se quedó con ella. No le importo su poder y simplemente atrajo a Anna a su lado queriendo sentir esa calidez, aferrándose a ella para que volviera a la vida, porque era lo único que le quedaba, lo único que la hacía sentirse aun con la esperanza de poder superar todos sus miedos y ser feliz al lado de su hermana; su amada Anna. La acostó correctamente y se puso a un lado de ella, durmiendo abrazada a ella, trasmitiéndole su amor que ojala le ayudara; y a ella misma también...

**Espero y les guste este primer capítulo, espero sus comentarios **


End file.
